Radio Frequency Identification (RFID) systems have become increasingly prevalent and can be used to identify people as well as objects. An RFID system may be configured to include at least one RFID reader (also referred to herein as reader) and one or more RFID tags (also referred to herein as tags). The RFID reader transmits and receives radio frequency (RF) signals from one or more tags within a range defined by one or more parameters. For example, the reader's RF range or coverage area may be defined based on an antenna configuration on the reader, the RF characteristics of the area around the reader (e.g. empty space vs. metal obstructions), or the transmit power of the reader. RFID tags are typically compact and are attachable to objects. RFID tags are configured to include an integrated circuit for storing and processing information, modulating and demodulating RF signals, and performing other specialized functions. RFID tags may include an antenna in communication with the integrated circuit, wherein the antenna is used for transmitting RF signals to and receiving RF signals from the RFID reader. An RFID tag is usually tuned to a particular frequency.
In some implementations, RFID readers may be distributed throughout an establishment to provide RF coverage for areas where tagged items may be located. It should be noted that the coverage areas assigned to RFID readers may overlap. Each reader periodically polls/interrogate the RFID tags within its coverage area, i.e., each reader sends RF signals to and receives RF signals from tags within its coverage area. Each reader may be mounted to a fixed location and connected to a network via wired or wireless connections. RFID readers may also be managed and controlled by one or more host systems. A managing host system keeps track of each reader under its control. For example, the managing host system may direct a specific reader to interrogate tags in a predefined area. The managing host system is configured to keep track of a network status and network address of each reader under its control. Upon determining a reader's network address, for example the Internet Protocol (IP) address assigned to the reader, the managing host system establishes a direct connection with the reader via the IP address. Once connected, the managing host system may issue commands that are specific for each reader.
In addition to initially directing readers under its control to interrogate tags within predefined coverage areas, the managing host system may also have to reconfigure settings for one or more readers under its control. Hence, the managing host system must know the IP address for each reader to be configured or reconfigured in order for the managing host system to establish a direct connection to each reader via its known IP address. Once connected, the managing host system sends individual configuration and management commands directly to each reader via the reader's IP address. As the number of readers under the control of the managing host system grows, configuring and managing the readers controlled by the managing host system via individual commands may become burdensome.
Accordingly, a method is needed for optimizing management and configuration of multiple RFID readers by the managing host system.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.